callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
:For the three-round-burst variant of this weapon, see M4 Carbine The M4A1 Carbine is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare: Mobilized, ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2.'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign In singleplayer, the M4A1 is first used in "Blackout" as the SOPMOD variant, sporting a reflex Red Dot Sight, the AN/PEQ-2A, the Silencer and the M203. During the campaign, the M4A1 is always equipped with a Tasco Red Dot Sight and the AN/PEQ-2A and the grenadier version of the M4A1 is equipped with the M203, Holographic Sight, & AN/PEQ-2A. If the player uses the '''give all cheat in the mission "Ultimatum" (on the PC version), a M4A1 SOPMOD without the Red Dot Sight can be obtained. The SAS uses the M4A1 SOPMOD in the missions "Blackout", "Safehouse", "Ultimatum", "All In", and "No Fighting In The War Room". Many Marines use the M4A1 Grenadier in "The Bog", "War Pig" (Level) , and "Shock & Awe". Captain Price will always use the M4A1 with attachments in all SAS missions (except "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill). There is no M4A1 with iron sights. This also applies to the G36C. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M4A1 carbine has an attached foregrip which is held by the player but does not take up an attachment slot. The M4A1 can be modified with a red dot sight, ACOG Scope, M203, or silencer. The M4A1 is an excellent weapon in the right hands, with moderate damage and fairly low recoil. However, the M4A1 has fast, large idle sway (4 degrees) making it more difficult to aim with at long range. This was done for balancing purposes, because the M4A1 was incredibly overpowered in the beta, in which it had no idle sway. The M4A1 shares ammo with the M16A4 and the G36C. The M4A1 Carbine is one of the most commonly used weapons in online multiplayer on all platforms. As stated above, the M4A1 is not particularly effective at long range due to its sway on consoles. The M4A1 is ideal in close quarters combat due to its high rate of fire. Steady Aim also makes the M4A1 a fairly decent hip-fire weapon. Double Tap can be quite effective due to low recoil and low damage, but ammo use increases dramatically. Another good perk for this rifle is Stopping Power, which makes it deadly at all ranges. The weapon's low damage output can be compensated by its high rate of fire, and the very low recoil allows for accurate full automatic fire at short and medium ranges. Because of this, Bandolier can be useful. For these reasons as well, either optics or a silencer is a good choice. Image:m4_4.png|M4A1 Carbine in Multiplayer M4A1IronSight.jpg|M4A1's iron sight M4a1-.JPG|Reloading the M4A1 File:M4A1 RDS 4.png|The M4A1 in Singleplayer with a single-player only Red Dot Sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and foregrip. File:M4holo2.png|M4A1 Grenadier with an EOTech sight, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203 Grenade Launcher. Image:m4sopmod 4.png|M4A1 SOPMOD with a Red Dot Sight, Suppressor, AN/PEQ-2A, and M203. File:m4sopmod2_4.png|Unused M4A1 SOPMOD that has a silencer, M203 Grenade Launcher and an AN/PEQ-2A. M4A1 Tasco Silenced.png|Unused M4A1 with a silencer, grip, SP RDS, and AN/PEQ-2A. This version was used by Romeo One-One in Mile High Club and by Cpt. Price in Crew Expendable. M4 sop mod grenadir.jpg|M4 Grenadier Pick Up icon 500px-COD4M4A1-4.jpg|US Marine with a M4 Carbine in War Pig M4A1.jpg|A rack of M4A1's in "F.N.G." price m4a1.png|Capt. Price wields a M4A1 in "Crew Expendable" Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The M4A1 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 '', so it looks quite different compared to the ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare variant, pretty much similar to the Modern Warfare 2' s AK-47. Single Player The M4A1 is first seen in "S.S.D.D.", (also notably the first weapon used ingame) when the player helps train the locals, and seen in almost every mission after that. The M4A1 is commonly used by the Rangers and Task Force 141, as it is the standard assault rifle for the two factions. In many missions the player will start out and see the M4A1. In right hands the M4A1 can be a very deadly weapon, due to its accuracy. The M4A1 always comes with a vertical foregrip on the gun, unless the player is using an under-barrel attachment. The M4A1 has a high rate of fire, but it also sways 4 degrees making it difficult to aim. The unique "SOPMOD" version of the weapon, found only in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and in "The Gulag". The SOPMOD M4A1 is equipped with a silencer, Red Dot Sight, and M203. However, in "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" it will lose the silencer later on in the mission. However, if the player switches out the M4A1 for another weapon and switches it back after the ambush it will again have the silencer attachment. Although this is very rare, there's also an ACOG and M203 version of this in the level "The Hornet's Nest", "Of Their Own Accord" and "Contingency" off from fallen friendlies. In "Museum", the silenced M4A1's pickup icon is different than usual. It appears to be the unused M4A1 with a silencer and a Tasco Sight from Call of Duty 4, a theory reinforced by the name "M4A1 Suppressed", which they share. Multiplayer In multiplayer the M4A1 becomes available at level 4, when Create-a-Class is unlocked. It is very similar to the ACR, firing 50 RPM faster but having slightly higher recoil. This arguably makes it inferior to the ACR since having a firing rate 50 RPM faster is barely noticeable, while the higher recoil and lower range can make a difference at long range. However, even this small increase in fire rate may make the difference at close range, especially with Stopping Power. It is a good idea to use Scavenger or One Man Army with the M4A1 because it uses up ammo quickly due to its rather fast fire rate. The M4A1 is an often overlooked weapon due to its recoil; however, it is barely noticeable and very easily controlled, making the M4A1 an excellent all-round choice for both lower ranked and veteran players. The M4A1's slight recoil forces the user to burst fire at extreme long range, which makes it more suited to medium to close than the ACR while the ACR is more accurate at long range when firing full-auto. The M4A1 benefits greatly from Stopping Power due to its relatively low damage, making it kill in 4 shots at even the highest ranges. It has almost no benefits from Stopping Power in hardcore, because the gun will still be a 1-hit-kill at close and mid-range, and 2 at long range. However, with Stopping Power, it will be able to one-shot players if a headshot is made at long ranges, but the effects are generally useless. Weapon Attachments *M203 *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags File:M4 6.png|M4A1 MW2 M4A1 Iron Sights.jpg|M4A1's iron sight M4sopmod 6.png|M4A1 SOPMOD from Modern Warfare 2 M4r.JPG|Reloading the M4A1 M4cropped.PNG|The M4A1 in third person. M4_HUD_6.png|Pickup icon (Special Ops and campaign) MW Pickup M4Carbine.png|Pickup icon (multiplayer) File:400px-MW2_screen_13-1024x768.jpg|Captain Soap MacTavish with an M4A1. File:400px-MW2SpOpsM4.jpg|A Task force 141 member with a M4A1 with a Holographic Sight and M203 grenade launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized The M4A1 Carbine is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized with two variants, the original 3-round burst M4 Carbine, and the fully automatic M4A1. The M4 Carbine and M4A1 have the same rate of fire, but the M4A1 has much more stopping power. However, even with a full-auto firing mechanism, it has the 2nd slowest rate of fire of all the assault rifles in the game. The M4A1 is very similar in appearance compared to the console and PC one in Call of Duty 4. It has the same reload animation, and it is only found with a red dot sight and foregrip in single player as well, but that is where the similarities end. First of all, the weapon has a higher damage than the Call of Duty 4 version, as it can perform a one shot kill if it is aimed at the chest at any range. Second, it has a higher rate of fire, and, lastly,like all the weapons of Modern Warfare: Mobilized, it has almost no recoil when aiming down the sights. Singleplayer In single player, the M4A1 is a starting weapon in the last few missions of the American campaign, and in the middle of the British campaign. Since it has a high rate of fire, and only 120 extra rounds to start with, it usually runs out of ammo before the end of the level. It only appears once in the American campaign and once in the British campaign, making this rifle extremely rare. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is the first weapon unlocked for the Coalition faction, taking 50 kills to unlock. Due to its high rate of fire and low recoil, it is favored by most players. The lack of spare magazines usually is not a problem, since most players die before they use up half of the magazines. File:M4A1 DS.jpg|The M4A1 with a Red Dot Sight on the Nintendo DS. File:M4A1_Mobilized_sight.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight. File:M4A1_Inventory_Icon_DS.jpg| The M4A1's Inventory icon. Trivia General *When sensitivity is at least six and the player is turning to the right, the M4A1 appears to be missing a rail on the right side of the handguard; this modeling error is most likely for the purpose of saving memory and space. *The M4A1 is shown having a foregrip but this has no effect on accuracy as shown when an M203 is attached. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare the lower receiver of the M4A1 has "BLUE4" written in tape; the M16A4 shares these markings. "BLUE4" is a reference to BluFor, the opposite of OpFor, which is applied to all NATO forces. It also says, "Property of U.S. Government, Caliber 5.56mm, M4A1 Carbine" over the magwell, regardless of what faction for which the player is fighting. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Reflex Edition for Wii, This gun is simply known as "M4 Carbine" * The M4A1 that appears in the campaign of Call of Duty 4 has five specialized versions: *The "normal" M4A1 is used by some members of the USMC and Sgt. "Soap" MacTavish in the final mission "Endgame". This version has a Tasco Red Dot Sight, a vertical grip, and an AN/PEQ-2 laser. *The M4A1 Grenadier, used by some of the USMC, has an EOTech 552 holographic sight, M203 grenade launcher, and an AN/PEQ-2 laser. *The M4 SOPMOD, a version unused in the final game. Like the M4 Suppressed, however, it can still be accessed through the console on PC versions. It has the same attachments as the aforementioned SOPMOD, albeit having basic iron sights in place of a Red Dot Sight. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The emblem received for getting 500 headshots with the M4A1 says M4 Carbine on it, instead of M4A1. *The M4A1's foregrip disappears in multiplayer with the FMJ attachment, although the play still looks like the player is holding a foregrip. *The pickup icon for the M4A1 in Call of Duty 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer are the same, despite the actual weapons having very notable physical differences. *The M4A1 and the M16A4 have the same reload animations. *In the Campaign the firing sound is the same as an M16A4 yet in the multiplayer it shares its own sound. *Attaching an ACOG Scope to an M4A1 in multiplayer causes the text to change from "M4A1" to "M4 ACOG Sight." *The M4A1 is one of the six guns that come with a foregrip as standard, the others being the MP5K, Vector, TMP, Striker, and M93 Raffica. The M4A1's Create-A-Class icon is also seen without the foregrip. *Like the AK-47 and ACR, this weapon's designation with a grenade launcher is "M4A1 Grenadier." *In the Create-A-Class icon, the gun lacks the grip. *The M4A1's serial number is "19200-49042" ru:M4A1 Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized weapons